Butterflies
by whiteyuri
Summary: ANBU ranked Sakura Haruno and Kakashi Hatake finds love in the base camp.


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto is the rightful owner of Naruto.

Chapter 1, Butterflies

* * *

><p>The cold breeze creeped in through the flaps of the mid-sized med tent leaving goosebumps around Sakura's skinny but toned arms. She gently rubbed her shoulders up and down in an effort to keep herself warm. Unfortunately, her hands weren't doing a very good job of preventing the cold from seeping in through her body especially when she's clothed in only her white tank and black sweats.<p>

Sakura dropped the piles of paper she was working on onto her mahogany desk. She made her way towards her dresser in the corner of the room in search for her long-sleeved jounin shirt. That piece of clothing sure do the trick in cold, breezy nights. She rummaged through her dresser for a minute but sighed in defeat when the dark long-sleeved was no where to be found.

_Now, when did I last wear that shirt?_ Sakura racked her brain for the last time she wore the said shirt. Was it a mission? At the pub? During a spar session? As if on cue with her thoughts, a smooth voice was heard from the opening flap of the med tent.

"Looking for this?"

Sakura whipped her head around in surprise and spotted a silver haired man leaning against the entrance holding out a dark long-sleeved shirt. Kakashi threw the shirt casually over his shoulder and made his way towards the pink haired kunoichi. "You left it in my tent three days ago after you treated my wounds."

_Oh, so that's where it was._

"Three days ago? You've had my shirt for that long and didn't have the decency to give it back?" As much as that question sounded harsh, there really was no hint of frustration or annoyance in her voice. She was just curious as to why her favorite shirt would be kept away from her.

"Hey, don't blame me. I was sent on a mission the morning after. My first priority isn't really to return my student's favorite shirt just to ease her mind."

Sakura pouted and creased her eyebrows together. "So cranky."

"I could say the same for you."

The two elite ninjas stared into each other's eyes, obviously testing each other's patience. That was how their relationship worked. It revolved around sarcasm and insults. But of course, it was all good natured as they became more accustomed to each other's presence.

Over the years, their student and teacher relationship blossomed into a great friendship that both acknowledged very well. They became inseparable especially when Sakura reached ANBU rank and was assigned to Kakashi's team. For the past four years, they've been circulating the five great shinobi countries for numerous of missions varying from something as simple as an escort mission to something a bit more dangerous such as tracking, surveillance, or assassinations that requires them to enter enemy territories.

But no matter how risky a mission is, Kakashi's four member team which includes Sakura compliments each other's abilities well. Sakura acts as the medic of the team and is always there to heal death risking injuries.

Kakashi smirked under his mask and watched the Hokage's apprentice roll her eyes at him. She snatched her jounin shirt from his shoulder and made a move to put it on. In one swift movement, she lifted her arms up in the air and slid the shirt on. Kakashi's eyes couldn't help but gaze on the glimpse of skin she showed from lifting her arms above her head. He noted how lean and toned her stomach was and it was all thanks to training and eleven years of shinobi life.

He smiled at the thought of his former student becoming one of the most prized shinobi in the fire country. Training under the Hokage's hands and becoming her apprentice sure worked a lot in her favor. Kakashi chuckled at the memory of a 12-year old Sakura swooning over the ever stoic Uchiha Sasuke. After seeing what kind of woman Sakura came to be, it's hard to picture her as the little girl who once cried and whined her way to battle. It seems that the old Sakura was now nonexistent and was replaced by a more older, mature, and a definitely sharp Sakura.

Kakashi mentally gave himself a pat on the back. Hey, he did teach her everything she knew to become a full fledged shinobi. The Hokage only further improved her abilities.

Kakashi's road down to memory lane was disrupted by Sakura's voice. "Hey, I feel like taking a break from all these paperwork. Want to go hit the pub? Free drinks tonight courtesy of the newlyweds." She winked at him as she emphasized the word _newlyweds_. Surely, everyone was out tonight celebrating the couple's arrival. In fact, Kakashi and herself should also be there considering they are two of the most important people in the groom's life.

"Actually Sakura, I don't think any of us are hitting the pub tonight. At least not yet. Ibiki called for us in the main tent."

Sakura's shoulders dropped in disappointment. "Can't it wait? Naruto and Hinata are just arriving!"

The Copy Nin shook his head and grabbed the red scarf lying on her futon. He wrapped it around her neck and laid his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it affectionately. "Don't worry, you'll see them. Ibiki has good news for us."

Sakura scoffed and playfully punched his shoulder. "Oh yeah, cause Ibiki's just full of good news."

Her sarcasm made Kakashi chuckle as he turned towards the door. "We better get going. Ibiki doesn't tolerate tardiness."

"Speak for yourself."

A growl eliminated from Sakura's lips when she felt her hair being tugged roughly. "Ow! Okay, sorry. Let go of my hair."

Kakashi grinned and patted her head lovingly. Sakura batted his hand out of her hair and pushed him gently. "Jerk."

A chuckle was heard from Kakashi's lips.

Sakura followed Kakashi out of the med tent and made their way towards the main tent on the far side of the base camp. Sakura inhaled the deep, cold breeze filling the night time air. Her footsteps matched Kakashi's and they walked side by side under the star filled sky with only the brightness of the moon as their source of light. Kakashi glanced at Sakura sideways and saw her emerald green eyes lost in thought.

"What are you thinking about?"

Sakura gazed longingly at the stars above her head and contemplated on how to answer his question. What was she thinking about? Perhaps the marriage of her bestfriend to one of her best girlfriends. Maybe the days she's lived here at base camp as the head medic and member of the ANBU. Or maybe the feelings she has for Kakashi.

Wait, what?

Sakura backed up her thoughts and mumbled in confusion. Feelings? What feelings? Throughout all her life, Kakashi had been nothing more than her sensei, her protector, her friend. Now all of a sudden, she was thinking about how good it felt to walk side by side with him. To have her arms brush slightly against his, making electricity spark between each simple moment of contact. Or the way she can smell his manly scent in her jounin shirt as a result of it hiding away in Kakashi's tent for about three days or so.

These feelings confused her. Sakura wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Sakura," Kakashi's voice filled her ears and she suddenly felt butterflies fill her stomach. "Sakura, seriously. Snap out of it."

Yes, snap out of it. That was probably the best thing to do. Sakura shook her head out of her reverie and smiled weakly at Kakashi. "Sorry, I got lost on the road of life."

"Very funny." Sakura let out a giggle, masking her overly confused feelings. She smiled at the piece of memory from her past as she returned his oh-so famous excuse to him.

"Kakashi?"

"Hm?"

"What am I to you?" Her question caught him off guard and his steps halted. A light breeze flew by making Sakura's long pink locks sway gently behind her. Her eyes were fixed on the path ahead of them staring at nothing in particular.

"What do you mean?" He actually really knew what she meant. He's been having the same mixed feelings for the past months they've been together at Konoha's border base camp. But, he didn't address them to be something serious so he would always just put it off.

But now .. the way Sakura's simple question reached out to him, he wasn't all too sure if he could just put it off this time.

"It's a pretty straight forward question, don't you think?"

"Not quite, Sakura. I could answer in many different terms. I could say that you're my student and I'll always be your sensei. Or I could say that you're my teammate seeing as you are a part of the four member team I lead in ANBU. Or I could say that you're - "

"Okay, I get it. Thanks."

Sakura's eyes dropped and she took a few steps resuming her walk. But, she was stopped in her tracks when a hand grabbed her wrist and spun her around. She bumped into his chest and her breath hitched when she took a hold of their position. He was so close to her, their lips almost meeting. It would've been a more romantic moment if Kakashi didn't have that confused look plastered on his face.

Sakura rolled her eyes and pushed him away. He really had no idea what this was about.

Kakashi blinked in confusion. "Sakura, what exactly do you want me to say?"

_Tell me, Sakura. Just say it to me and I promise that everything will fall into place._

Why can't he make the first move? He doesn't know. There is something about their relationship that makes him nervous. As much as he wanted to openly speak about it, he wasn't all too sure if she would accept him. Or if the village would accept them, for that matter.

"Nothing, I just expected a different response."

Kakashi shifted himself to face her. He gently touched her chin and lifted it so she's facing him. Being her stubborn self, she kept her gaze on the ground even when her face was being directed to look at him.

"Sakura, look at me."

Kakashi's voice was demanding but she didn't flinch. Her eyes remained focused on the ground. "I'm afraid to."

"Why?" His hand released her chin and Sakura felt the back of his finger trace her face making it's way from the top of her head and down back to her chin. He gently tucked a loose pink lock behind her ear.

His touch felt intimate to her and it triggered a pleasant feeling that surged throughout her body. The feeling that evaded her body was foreign to her. How long has it been since she was held this close by a man?

Without contemplating on her actions, Sakura closed the distance between them and kissed Kakashi's masked lips. Eyes as wide as saucers, Kakashi kissed back but pulled away quickly breaking the contact.

Sakura took his action as a rejection and mentally cursed her rash action. What a fool she was. Thinking that this man can reciprocate such feelings for her. It just made it worse to think that he's her former teacher.

"Sakura," His voice was calm as he reached out to her. But Sakura took a step back, not letting him make the contact.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi. I shouldn't have done that. I was stupid and foolish and - "

Her rant was cut off when Kakashi pulled his mask down and crashed his lips to her. Their kiss was passionate and both parties poured out their bottled feelings for each other into that kiss. After a few moments of lip locking, Kakashi finally pulled away and looked deeply into her eyes. "You didn't let me finish. I didn't pull away because I didn't want it. Sakura, I've wanted this for a long time. I just wasn't sure how to go about it. It's not really a common thing to date your former sensei, you know."

Sakura laughed, not at Kakashi but more at herself for having less confidence in their relationship. Of course this could work. No doubt about it. They've been inseparable all these months she was sure people who didn't know them thought they were dating. Besides, Kakashi didn't even look like he's a man of thirty-seven.

"Kakashi, that's really sweet. I know I'm the one that came onto you, but are you sure you want to do this with me?"

Kakashi chuckled lightly. "Shouldn't that be my line since I'm the senior of this relationship? I'm more prone to get in trouble if people find out about us. They'll think I'm a pedophile."

"You can't be a pedophile if the girl really wants it, too. Besides Kakashi, I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm a woman of twenty-three. I think I can make my own decisions."

"I'm sure you can." He kissed the top of her forehead and hugged her slim body against his muscular one.

"So this is unexpected."

Kakashi and Sakura's head snapped up to the masculine but familiar voice coming from the corner of the clearing. Their eyes locked on a silhouette of a man leaning against the cabin doors. "If you planned to keep this a secret, maybe you should've made your exchanges somewhere I don't know .. private?"

Naruto's husky voice drifted smoothly along with the breeze. He took a step forward revealing himself under the metallic light hanging from the cabin door. His blonde hair was unruly and long but it suited him. It made him look younger and very handsome. His ANBU uniform revealed his toned arms making him look more masculine.

"Naruto .. When did you arrive?" Sakura's voice was soft and she shifted her position away from Kakashi. She wasn't embarrassed that her bestfriend caught her, she was just … letting Naruto warm up to the idea of them being intimate.

"Just now. I was about to head on to the main tent but your familiar voices and a very interesting conversation kept me from leaving." His eyes roamed the pair in front of him. "You know, if I was my twelve year old self ... I'd probably disapprove of this. But, now I'm a married man and am fully aware of how it feels to be in love."

"Naruto .."

"I just want you to know that you have my blessing."

Sakura's lips lifted into cocky smile. "Pfft, I wasn't asking for your blessing." Sakura chuckled and closed the distance between her and her bestfriend. "I'm glad to see you, Naruto."

"You too, Sakura."

Sakura drew her face near his ears and whispered, "And thank you for your blessing. It means a lot to me."

Naruto squeezed her tighter in embrace. "Just know that I'm always here for you."

"I'm not going to hurt her so you need not to worry," Kakashi interrupted hearing the whispered exchanges between the friends.

The pair ended their embrace and laughed at Kakashi's words. Naruto made his way toward Kakashi and gave him an embrace, man-to-man. "You better not, old man. Or else I'll destroy you myself."

"Well then, you better train hard Naruto."

"Already did."

Kakashi gave one last smile before pulling his mask up to cover his face. Naruto sure has grown to become one of the most prized shinobi Konoha can ever ask for. His maturity and capabilities are nowhere near average. It goes way beyond the normal average ninja. He might have even surpassed him, the Great Copy Ninja.

Once again, he mentally patted himself on the back. _I WAS his teacher, _he thought to himself. Oh the joys of being the former sensei of Konoha's prized shinobis. He chuckled to himself and for the third time, gave himself another mental pat.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Chapter 2, coming up (:<p>

Reviews are greatly appreciated. Jane!


End file.
